


I wanna be yours

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4.8 coda, Coda, Confessions, Kisses, M/M, jealous!Mickey, kinda OOC, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.8 coda: Ian overhears what Mickey says to Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the new episode today and this idea popped up in my head and yeah, that's what it is. Just a short drabble, even unbeta'd and also my first Shameless fic yay :D hope you like it, feedback is appreciated! Oh, and the title is from "I Wanna Be Yours" by the Arctic Monkeys. Listen to their album "AM" to have the songs to which I wrote them ;)

_Secrets I have held in my heart_  
 _Are harder to hide than I thought_  
 _Maybe I just wanna be yours_

 

Ever since Mickey picked him up that couple of days ago, Ian hadn’t used anymore. It had been an addiction and he’d known it, yet when Mickey came back into his life, he suddenly didn’t need it anymore at all. Maybe it was because he started using because of that hollow feeling in his chest that Mickey left there when he hurt him so badly all those months ago, and now that hollow feeling was gone. Mickey was back.

And he was different, too, Ian noticed. He was still somehow violent and always on edge, but calmer somehow, even though it didn’t make sense. He was looking after people now, taking responsibility. He took responsibility for Ian, too. He looked after him like nobody ever had. He looked after him like Ian would never have thought Mickey was capable of. Mickey didn’t look after people. He didn’t sleep with people.

Yet Ian was waking up the second morning in a row now with Mickey curled on the mattress at his side. The first morning, in the Gallagher house, they had been huddled close due to the cramped space that was Ian’s bed. But Ian had wondered by himself if it was just because of that. Because Mickey’s grip around his hips had been strong, and he looked more relaxed and peaceful like Ian had ever seen him. And on the second morning they’d had more space and the only place where they’d been touching were their arms. Mickey wasn’t actually touching him anymore, instead talking lowly to Ian’s mate Brian, but Ian could still feel the ghost of his warm fingers wrapped around his forearm.

That’s when he heard the voices. Like, they had been there before, but Ian only noticed then that it was actually Mickey talking.

“- just meet last night or are you together?” That was Brian asking. Ian could feel his pulse speeding up, could feel himself getting anxious. Mickey may have kissed him last night in the club – oh god that kiss -, but that didn’t mean they were, like, boyfriends now. They never had been, Ian realized once again with the usual pang of hurt.

It was silent for a few seconds, and Ian didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Mickey was stirring, uncertain. “Together” Mickey let out in the end. It was a harsh, rushed tone, low and muttered. You could barely understand it. But it was a confession, and it was true. It was more than Mickey had ever gotten him. Ian could barely keep his smile at bay.

*

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Ian cornered Mickey to get a few answers. He wanted to know what of that had been true and what had only been the jealousy talking. They had breakfast with Brian’s friends, and Ian could only watch Mickey be uncomfortable and twitchy for so long before he offered these men a grin and declared that they had to go home. Mickey looked relieved; he didn’t belong in this kind of society, and neither did he, Ian realized once more.

“So” Ian finally said when they were almost back at their neighborhood. They were walking, slowly, hands buried deep in their pockets, but their shoulders steadily brushing with each step. “I heard you talking with Brian this morning.”

“And?” Mickey snapped, but it didn’t really have the heat behind it that used to be there. When their eyes met, he almost seemed like he was uncertain. “The fuck d’you mean?”

Ian grinned. He knew he had him. “Brian asked if we were together.”

“What ‘bout it?” There, there it was – the faint hint of a blush on Mickey’s pale cheeks, the way he couldn’t hold Ian’s gaze. His grin broadened.

“You said we were” Ian’s hand shot out and he pulled Mickey behind a corner. They were hidden from the views by some trashcans, and it stunk, but Ian couldn’t care less when he trapped Mickey between himself and the wall. Mickey let out a soft sound of surprise and stared at him with big dark eyes.

“So what if I did? ‘s none of your business!” Mickey said. His hands came up to Ian’s chest, possibly to try and shove him off, but in the end Mickey just laid them there, palms flat over Ian’s heart. His eyes were trained somewhere there as well.

Ian leant down to let his lips hover over Mickey’s ear, brush them over it slightly. “Admit it” Ian said. “You’re jealous of them. You don’t want them to touch me. You don’t like sharing Mick, do you? You want them to know I’m not theirs.” He felt Mickey shudder beneath his fingers. He tilted his head back, and Ian ghosted his lips over Mickey’s jaw. “Just admit it.”

“Jeez ok!” Mickey’s fingers grabbed Ian’s shirt, pulled him closer. Their mouths crashed together in a messy kiss, hot and violent like the one in the club but also totally different. Ian let him have it, but he still couldn’t get rid of his smirk. “I’m gay” Mickey murmured between kisses. “And I –“

Ian interrupted him with another kiss. He wasn’t ready to hear that, not yet. It would feel wrong. He’d waited so long for the older male to say it, but he couldn’t bear these words now. His world was already a mess; he didn’t need to screw it up even more. It was enough to have Mickey back. He didn’t need to say these words he’d kept in for so long.

Mickey seemed to understand. They kissed for a while longer, clawing at their clothes and skin, trying to pull each other closer. This was more than Ian had ever wanted to get from Mickey.

“Mick” Ian panted eventually. “I don’t want you to fuck whores anymore.”

Mickey chuckled, that damn bastard, and lowered his head to Ian’s neck, sucking a bruise into his skin just above the hem of his shirt until Ian shoved him off in danger of coming right here in the dirty side street. “Like I ever got off with anything but my own hand these past months.”

And then the words came, unbidden. “I missed ya”

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, this time to pull him into a hug, hold him close, hold him steady. He didn’t know what told him he could do it, but for a second, Mickey held onto him tight as well before shoving him off slightly. “No need to say it back, Gallagher” Mickey bantered.

“I missed you, too, dumbass” Ian laughed, pressed another kiss to Mickey’s mouth, quick before the boy could shove him off again. His eyes were sparkling _and he couldn’t get that damn smile off his mouth_. Mickey watched him, his lips parted, pink and swollen from kissing, and yes, oh god, Ian had missed him.

Only after a second Mickey followed him. And when he reached him, he pulled him close with grabbing Ian’s ass harshly and rasping a “Don’t forget, you’re mine, mine alone” in his ear. Ian grinned, and he made sure that they were facing each other that night when he fucked Mickey into the mattress so he could leave marks on Ian however he wanted to. And Mickey made sure that nobody could ever possibly think again that they had any kind of claim on Ian.

Because Ian was Mickey’s as much as Mickey was Ian’s, and nothing could ever change that.


End file.
